tankenginenightmarefandomcom-20200214-history
Edward
About Edward Edward is a Tender Engine who Lives on the Island of Sodor. He Had Coal Inserted into His Firebox & He Became a Hostile Monster. He Inhabits The Space Station. He is also a threat in The Haunted House. Appearance He is a cross between a bio-mechanical and organic creature with blue skin. The head of Him most often appears long and extend, while curved downward almost like a hot dog. However, due to the shape of His head and upper body, He would need tails like He already have in order to stand up right. Without His tails, He would never be able to stand up. Personality Edward is kindhearted, very wise, and always keen to help a friend in need. The small engines trust him to lend a listening ear and sympathetic advice. He is a hard worker too and always does his best to finish a job. If ever an engine misbehaves or acts out, it is Edward that the Fat Controller turns to in order to soothe things out. The big engines, especially Gordon, often see Edward as old-fashioned and slow. While it is true he is one of the oldest engines on the North Western Railway - it must be noted he helped build it - he has proved time and time again that he is more than capable of working as hard as any engine. He and BoCo were the only engines who looked after Bill and Ben and knew how to put them down in their place should they misbehave. Like any other wise old engine, he stands for no nonsense from anyone, especially from the bigger engines. From the ninth season to the fifteenth season, however, Edward had expressed insecurity in himself, such as keeping secrets from the other engines and Sir Topham Hatt, when he was once leaking steam and likewise when he was told to pull the post train whilst Percy was being repaired. He also had an occasional habit of being testy and cheeky, such as disbelieving Rocky when he thought he did not need help with his goods train. Since the seventh season, Edward had been portrayed with his original personality, such as when he gave Thomas advice to ignore Max and Monty and accepted James's request to bring the Mayor of Sodor to Callan Castle. TTSE Redux After the player reconciles with Brenda, she, Tim, and Kenny tell him their plan to return everything back to normal. Then Brenda says they can't have any more altered, like the player's friend. Then the camera turns around and shows Edward. Then the Chapter ends. Trivia He is Based off a Xenomorph from The Alien Movie Series. Edward is One of the 4 Engines Who's Faces Have Formed Differently, The Other 3 are James, Percy, & Toby. According to AlanBro!, Edward "Does" Has All the Accessories That a Xenomorph Has. He Will Be Back in Thomas the Slender Engine II Edward and Xerxes are the only two monsters that inhabit maps not on Earth. The Space Station and the Asteroid located in space. Sound Files His Scream The Noise He Makes. Gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Engines Category:Talls